


This is a sad theory fic. No plot, just pain

by Exilicauda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Conversations, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sad, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exilicauda/pseuds/Exilicauda
Summary: **TALK OF DEATH AND SUICIDE AND ALL THAT JAZZ take care of yourselves and don't bug me if you dont** Martin and Jon talk sbout how this all will end. Things end up more unresolved than otherwise and it's just sad man. I wrote this into my phone at 1 am and I'll edit in the morning. Please tell me what to do better/where you agree and disagree. Written in transcript format because I just wanted to put it out in the world.
Kudos: 3





	This is a sad theory fic. No plot, just pain

**Author's Note:**

> Set after they find basira but before daisy. Again this is a sad fic with no resolution where they talk about suicide and death a decent amount. It's just sad and unsatisfying. Sorry for the lack of formatting

Martin: So Basira, what's your plan?  
Basira: I have to kill Daisy. I thought that was obvious.  
Martin: Yeah I meant after that because we are actually-  
Jon: Martin  
Martin: what Jon?  
Jon: just leave it  
Martin: what why? I was just going to invite her along for the kill jonah fun  
Jon: martin-  
Basira: I'm not going with you  
Martin: oh okay but why not? I mean it's fine and all and you can do whatever you want-  
Jon: Martin stop.  
Martin: What Jon. Why? What aren't you telling me?  
Basira: you know already Jon?.. After I kill Daisy, I'm going to die too.  
Martin: well don't do that! I know she meant a lot-means a lot to you but theres still life to live  
Basira: I don't have a choice Martin! If I kill Daisy then I will die that's just how it is. Jon, you tell him.  
Jon: wait really? Why?  
Basira: spooky eye stuff (Basira walks off at this point because I don't want to deal with what she brings to this situation)  
Jon: fine. Remember what jonah said about being the heart of the institute? And if we killed him we would all die? It's like that for them. Daisy is a strong avatar of the hunt, and Basira is connected to the hunt through her. The severing of that connection may not have killed her before but it will now.  
Martin: okay so we kill jonah and then come back for daisy. Then nobody has to die  
Jon: you can not possibly think that's how this works.  
Martin: now what's that supposed to mean jon? Jon?  
Jon: nevermind I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just hurry up  
Martin: no jon I'm sick of never knowing what's going on until it's happening! Explain!  
Jon: you get mad at me when I explain things to you! It upsets you!  
Martin: so what? We could be on a suicide mission and you just not tell me until the very end to avoid upsetting me?  
Jon: if it wouldn't change your mind then yes, Martin, I'll let you keep your peace and I'll keep the horrors of knowing to myself like you keep telling me to!  
Martin:... Are we on a suicide mission Jon  
Jon: ..I'm still thinking of other options.  
Martin: but…  
Jon: but yes, i believe so.  
Martin: christ jon! How could you not tell me!?  
Jon: would it have changed anything? If I told you from the beginning that killing jonah would change nothing but kill everyone currently associated with the institute but me? Would you have agreed to sit blithely by in a nightmare of our creation and let the world crumble around us?  
Martin: what if I blinded myself? Then I wouldn't be associated with the institute anymore.  
Jon: you also wouldn't have the protection of the eye either and would quickly be sucked into the nearest domain, and when magnus fell it would do nothing to change the world.  
Martin: so there really isn't a way to set the world back?  
Jon: no. The eye is acting like a capstone so if we took out the eye then all the domains would collapse like the rituals and the world would look like it did or at least more similar but what all of these people went through would still have happened. And the people would be as they are now, forever.  
Martin: you said taking out magnus wouldn't change anything though so how do we take out the eye?  
Jon: jonah and I both brought them into this world. If either of us is alive or connected to the eye then they have all of the power and everything stands as is.  
Martin: but then we can just kill magnus and then you can "quit" like you were talking about doing before and there will be neither of you associated with the eye.  
Jon: how many eyes do you think I have Martin? To be completely honest I think they've replaced most of my organs at this point.  
Martin: so you'd die then? Without the eye?  
Jon: yes Martin. The eye has been the only thing keeping me alive since the unknowing and the coma. I was desperate when I suggested it before and in a bit of denial but the eye doesn't afford me that luxury anymore. I get to see the situation in all its clarity. Eyes open, as it were  
Martin: so after we kill jonah and i die, you were planning on just killing yourself?  
Jon: I was hoping the fight with magnus would kill us both. We are the two most powerful beings at this point and whoever lives will have that power doubled. Nobody would be able to kill us at that point not even ourselves.  
Martin: I can not believe you didn't tell me before!  
Jon: what then? What would you have prefered? What would you do if you knew literally everything and all of it bad and your partner tells you not to tell them? You have made it very clear that the honest truth about most of the places we go through upsets you and then you are upset at me for either telling you about it when you didn't ask, not telling you when you didn't ask, or telling you when you do ask! I do not know what you want from me! And i could know what you want from me. Easier than not knowing if I'm being completely honest, but I don't because then that would make you mad at me with the side effect of me also being mad at me! I just. I don't know what to do or what you want from me but all roads lead to the panopticon so i figured maybe we could figure it out along the way  
Martin : so that's why we don't have a plan? Because there just isn't a plan that doesn't result in both of us dying?  
Jon: you have the information now too and if you have questions you can ask them, but I think I'm done with this now. If you can think of a better plan or even just another plan, I'd love to hear it.  
Martin: there has to be a better option. A way for the good guys to win  
Jon: then I'm sure one of the good guys will be able to figure it out  
Martin: hmm  
Basira: you guys done?  
Jon: yes, I believe we are. Follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I said it was sad. Please give me input. It doesn't even need to be constructive.


End file.
